


Dad

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Sad Ending, clean, dad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew Parenting would be difficult, but he never thought he'd have to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

As she shuffled through the front door of her family home, she tried so desperately to keep her head down, and any muffles from her mouth quiet, avoiding her father’s glare and questions of safety, but Harry noticed. Harry always noticed. Emily staggered off to her confinement of her room, hoping so frantically to be able to be able to lock her self away for as long as possible; days, weeks, months, even years; as long as it would take for her to be able to be happy again. She would give the world, just to feel even a feeble fragment of joy again. Within moments she heard the footsteps of her father, slowly creeping his way up to her room, she thought she went unnoticed, sneaking past her family without a glimpse of emotion falling from her eyes and exhibiting them of her pain.

Harry sat down on his daughters bed, not whispering a word, allowing her the silence she so evidently craved, she was lonely, that much he could tell, when he saw her escape to her room with her head slung low, he knew she needed him, anyone, she needed help, happiness. Emily moved and placed herself beside her father, allowing him to wrap his left arm around her back. She could feel his power and sense the inking of his many tattoo’s, all of them holding stories he would constantly tell her when she was younger, Emily would simply point to one of the inked marks on his skin and he would smile, and relive his memories through a sort of nostalgic story. The old pirate-like ship permanently marked into his skin on his upper left arm was her favorite; she remembered the story behind that one well. Emily was well acquainted with the knowledge of her father’s fame and success in his younger years, and his time away from home, and the ship symbolised this. “Home Bound” He used to always say so simply, leaving it at those two words, the only tattoo that needed no more, but to Emily, it felt to her as the only one with a true story behind it, one allowing tales of love, happiness and long life behind it, ‘A story to be told’ she would always think to herself, and she liked the idea of that.

Emily’s head fell into the space of her father’s shoulder as he held her close. And with that she broke, allowing her to admit to herself the feeling of sadness she had felt for a while now, the one she needed to release. Harry pulled her in closer then before, holding both his arms around her in a loving embrace, hoping to transfer her pain to himself, giving anything to make his daughter happy again, Harry hated seeing the sadness in her eyes, those light green ones, much like his own, the ones which he fell so in love with when she was born. She symbolized so much to him; hope, love, compassion. She was his favorite girl, the one he needed by his side, and hoped she felt the same way.  
“Dad?” Emily managed to choke out, her words filling his ears full of a sound of hurt.  
“Mmm?” Harry merely spoke; allowing Emily to feel that his attention was focused on her, because she needed that.  
“When mum, when she d-died” She gasped for air, trying so hard to force her own words out, she needed this, she needed an answer, she had been grieving for too long. “Was, was she happy?” And with that tears burst from her eyes once again, only this time the sounds of sobs leaving her mouth; she fought for air between loud weeps. 

A tear fell from Harry’s cheek, he missed her too, just as much as Emily, of course he did, she was the love of his life.   
“Yeah, she, she was, so greatly happy” Harry chocked out as he rubbed his daughters back. He could feel the streaks of her tears falling upon his neck, damp and sincere, and warm with ache.  
“And do you want to know why?” He questioned his daughter, the one that so beautifully resembled his wife; brown hair falling into curls on her shoulders, eyes that glistened even when the tears where wiped away, ears that framed their faces perfectly in the only weird but faultless way they could manage.

Harry lifted Emily’s chin, looking into her eyes and repeating the question.  
“Do you want to know why?” Emily nodded.  
Because she loved you, James, Me. She was happy because she had us, her family, and she loved us as much as we loved, and still love her. She knew we would be okay without her, and she knew that she had started us off on the right track. She knew you would grow into a stunning, and beautiful young lady, and James a smart and appealing man, no matter how disgusting that boy is” Harry smirked, and Emily laughed. “We really do need to get him to start washing his hands after he goes to the toilet” He mumbled and they laughed together once again.  
Emily tilted her head back down once more, letting her fathers words sink in.  
“Thanks” She mumbled, and Harry knew that was his indication to leave, so with a simple, ‘I love you’ and a kiss on her forehead, Harry made his way back down stairs with hopes of his daughters happiness returning in the back of his mind.

Harry appreciated the fact that when his wife, the woman he loved with all of his heart, was diagnosed with terminal cancer, that at one stage, sooner then he liked, he would have to deal with her missing presence, but in no way did he want to accept it. And 3 months ago, when Harry was faced with the inevitable, he struggled to think as to how he would be able to raise a 16-year-old daughter and 10-year-old son alone, but so far he had managed. There may have been some bumps along the way, and he was quite certain all three of them were on the way to feeling better, but they would never be able to replace their loss, and Harry thought that was fair. She was a mother, a wife, a daughter, a friend, she was what kept them stable, and what drove them crazy, and she would never be forgotten.

As Harry sat on the family couch next to his son James, Emily made her way down and sat with them. Her eyes were still red, and her face spotted, but she had a smile on her face, she was happy again.   
“What movie we gonna watch?!” James yelled, punching both Emily and his father at the same time, with more strength than that was necessary, causing both to wince slightly.   
“Nah uh, bed time for you, no movie!” Emily teased her younger brother, giggling.  
“Dadddddd!” James wined, and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“What movie do you want to watch, Bud?”  
“Um, Can we watch…” James dragged on, contemplating his choices. “The breakfast club!?” He finally yelled out, and Harry smiled nodding his head.

James got up off the couch and looked through the collection of movies before pulling out ‘The Breakfast Club’. He smiled as he placed the movie into the DVD player and pressed play, dropping the cover on the ground and running back to his Father and sister, and jumping in between them. The movie began to play, and all three sat in silence. Once the opening scene appeared on screen, James took the opportunity to speak once more. “I miss mum,” He whispered out, leaning into his father’s shoulder.  
“So do I” Harry whispered back, his eyes falling to the floor in front of him and locating the Movie case James had left on the floor. Harry smirked as he read the writing that had been plastered on the case. ‘Mum’s Favourite movie evvvvvver’.  
Harry knew it was going to be hard, but he had the two best people to help him through it, and he forgave her for leaving them to face this alone.


End file.
